1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular capacitor/inductor structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical circuits commonly include a number of types of circuit elements, including capacitors, inductors, and elements having both capacitive and inductive components. It would be advantageous to be able to include such elements in electrical circuits without having to redesign each such element from first principles. For example, it would be advantageous to be able to create such elements from modular parts which are combined to form elements such as capacitors, inductors, or elements having both capacitive and inductive components.
The following U.S. Patents may be pertinent:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,095, issued Jan. 14, 1964, in the name of F. E. Baron, et al., titled "Capacitor and Terminal Therefor"; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,481, issued Jan. 18, 1972, in the name of Jaques R. Boulin, et al., titled "Modular Elements for Electrical Filters and Filters Employing the Same"; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,853, issued Sep. 25, 1973, in the name of Richard F. Schutz, et al., titled "Mechanically Variable Modular High Reactivity Power Inductor for High A.C. Voltage Resonant Testing of Capacitive Loads"; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,082, issued Oct. 16, 1973, in the name of M. Charles Zyetz, titled "Method of Making an Inductor Chip"; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,553, issued Sep. 24, 1985, in the name of Harufumi Mandai, et al., titled "Chip-Type Inductor"; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,465, issued May 12, 1987, in the name of Takeshi Tanabe, titled "Feed-Through Type Multilayer Capacitor"; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,594, issued Aug. 25, 1987, in the name of Toshio Kawabata, et al., titled "Multi-Layer Chip Coil"; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,327, issued Mar. 22, 1988, in the name of Reinhard Behn, et al., titled "Electrical Capacitor"; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,453, issued Feb. 7, 1989, in the name of Kunisaburo Tomono, et al., titled "Laminated Transformer"; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,940, issued Mar. 21, 1989, in the name of Richard E. Horstmann, et al., titled "Low Inductance Capacitor"; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,902, issued May 21, 1991, in the name of Alexander J. Yerman, et al., titled "Conductive Film Magnetic Components"; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,815, issued Jul. 16, 1991, in the name of Takashi Kobayashi, et al., titled "Lamination Type Inductor"; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,915, issued Oct. 5, 1993, in the name of Takeshi Ikeda, et al., titled "Laminate Type LC Filter"; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,526, issued Jan. 11, 1994, in the name of Takeshi Ikeda, titled "Laminated LC Element and Method for Manufacturing the Same"; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,651, issued May 17, 1994, in the name of Yoon Ho Kim, et al., titled "Method for Manufacturing Multi-Layer Ceramic Capacitor".
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved structure for, and method for making, modular capacitors and inductors.